Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device and a method for driving the same, and more specifically to a structure of a capacitor capable of varying a capacitance value of an input node of an amplifier transistor in a pixel.
Description of the Related Art
In the art, it is common to employ a capacitor to expand the dynamic range of a signal to be output from a pixel. The capacitor is disposed so that the electrical connection of the capacitor to a floating diffusion (FD) can be switched.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-205639 describes a configuration in which an FD is disposed in a first region and a semiconductor region of the same conductivity type as that of signal charge is disposed in a second region in such a manner that a gate electrode configured to switch the electrical connection of a capacitor to the FD is placed between the first region and the second region.